Galaxy Brothers
by Rio Kamishiro
Summary: After Kaito's fateful encounter with Misael, the other Galaxy Eyes user, he couldn't help but feel there was more to their meeting than that met the eye... and as Kaito dredges into a secret past, will he regret finding out secrets that involve the Tenjo family?
1. Chapter 1 The Encounter

_A Galaxy Eyes Master…_

How could there have been someone else with such a monster? Kaito thought he was the only one to possess that power…

_What was his name…? Misael…_

Not only did he seem more powerful, Kaito was losing the duel… if it hadn't stopped, he would have ended up in the hospital, just like Yuma.

_That name seems familiar for no reason…_

Feeling the need to clear this confusion, Kaito went straight to his father's room.

"Dad?"

He called out to Dr. Faker, knocking twice.

"Come in." Hearing the okay, the blonde opened the door. Walking closer to Dr. Faker, he stared at him worriedly.

"What's wrong? You seem down, Kaito."

"No, I'm not… Dad, tell me something."

Gulping, Dr. Faker wasn't sure what to expect. Did Kaito discover some kind of… secret?

"Do you know a guy named 'Misael'? He uses a Galaxy Eyes, just like I do. I thought you and Mr. Heartland made this deck just for me? How could he hold a card like that?"

_Oh no. _Dr. Faker did not want to hear that name mentioned. His eyes automatically widened… he knew who Kaito was talking about. How could he not?

"… Kaito. Did this man… say anything else to you?"

"No, but—"

"Leave it be. For your own good."

Walking out of the room, Kaito stood there dumbfounded. Why was his father acting that way? As if to hide some kind of big secret Kaito couldn't find out about.

_I will find out what this 'secret' is._

Preparing to leave the house, Kaito couldn't get Misael out of his mind. Does he know him..? Did he know him in his past? If so, how could he forget him…? Misael wasn't someone anyone could easily forget about. About to walk off, Kaito could feel his sleeve being pulled.

"Nii-san..?"

"Haruto! What are you doing? I thought you were sleeping." He kindly smiled, kneeling down to look at Haruto.

"Are you leaving now, Nii-san..? You'll come back, right?"

"Of course I will. Now go back to bed, okay?" Patting his little brother's head quickly, he got up and went out the door, slowly closing it.

_This is where I saw him last…_

"Hey, you! I know you're here, come out now!"

….

No reply.

"MISAEL! Come out now!"

Suddenly, Misael jumped down from a tree and looked right at Kaito, with a smile. "I see you're back. Do you want to taste the Barians' power again?"

Glaring at Misael, Kaito said nothing. He wanted to just ask him who he really was…

The long haired man could tell he wanted to ask something. And Misael knew exactly what it was.

"Nii-san."

Raising an eyebrow, Kaito finally spoke, "… What?"

Walking closer, he repeated, "Nii-san. It's me."

Backing away slightly, Kaito didn't know what Misael was talking about. His brother? Why was he calling him that? Only Haruto could do that…

"Who the hell do you think you are? Why are you calling me that?"

"Nii-san… don't you remember me?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking this."

Looking down, Misael began to turn away from Kaito. A smile on his face, he climbed back up on the tree. Reaching into his pocket, he got out his Tachyon Dragon. "Don't you think it's interesting how we both possess these Galaxy Eyes? Maybe you could even call it coincidental… TOO coincidental."

Looking up at Misael, Kaito yelled over. "What are you getting at?!"

"Ask your… no, _our_ father. Dr. Faker."

Banishing from sight, Kaito was left alone, not sure on what just happened… one thing he did understand though, was that he needed to speak to his dad.

Running in the house and slamming the door open, he went right over to Dr. Faker. "DAD!"

"Kaito? You're home already?"

"Tell me something now."

Haruto walked in as well, not sure why his brother looked so serious. "Haruto! I'm home, but I'll talk to you later, okay?" Kaito grinned, hoping to not make Haruto worried. The blue haired boy just nodded and stood there.

"… What do you need to know?"

"Misael. I know there's something you're hiding from me about him."

Closing his eyes and sighing, Dr. Faker, couldn't keep up his lying any longer… he didn't even want to lie to his son.

"Kaito. If I tell you something, will you promise not to hate me?"

"… It depends. Just tell me now."

Glancing at Haruto, Dr. Faker shook his head. "I can't, Haruto is right there!"

"Haruto, can you leave us for a little bit? I'll go visit you in your room soon." Kaito softly said, as Haruto reluctantly left the room.

"No more stalling, tell me."

Breathing heavily, Dr. Faker had no choice but to tell his son now. Even if he lied, he knew Kaito could tell. He was sharp.

"… Misael… he's actually… your younger brother."

… The whole world felt like it stopped. Kaito didn't know if he heard right or not. But a lot suddenly made sense… he thought that Misael kind of looked like him, and the fact he called Kaito "Nii-san".

"How can that be!? I have a little brother, it's Haruto! Haruto is my only—-"

"See, that's not it… Haruto… was actually adopted."

"… WHAT!?"

Haruto was his adopted younger brother and Misael was related to him by blood..? The shock could have killed Kaito, he was not expecting to hear that.

"How!? Explain everything to me, right now! Dad!"

Sitting down, Dr. Faker motioned for Kaito to come sit next to him. Noticing this, Kaito walked over and sat down… a scowl on his face.

"How could I not even remember my own supposed brother?"

"… I made you forget him."

"…?!"

"I had to."

Kaito's eyes were very wide now. He felt like his whole life was a lie. Why did Dr. Faker erase his memories of Misael…?


	2. Chapter 2 Teddy Bears

Promising Haruto he would go visit him in his room, Kaito went to go do that.

Opening the door slowly, he quietly said, "Haruto..?"

"Nii-san!"

_Nii-san…_

Why did hearing his little brother say that… hurt? His mind automatically thought of Misael saying it, he could hear his voice… 'Nii-san'. Hearing Misael say it, over and over… anytime Haruto said it, it sounded like the long haired blonde said it instead.

Holding onto his head, he tried to hide the pain he was feeling.

"Nii-san? Is something wrong?" Haruto innocently asked, unaware of what was bothering his brother.

"Of course! I'm fine… fine. So, what have you been up to?"

Tiptoeing to his toy box, Haruto reached in and got a teddy bear. "Remember this? You gave it to me on my birthday about five years ago!"

"That… bear…" Kaito looked at it… the more he gazed upon it, the sharper the pain in his head got. He remembered giving it to Haruto five years ago.

But how did he have the teddy bear in the first place? He didn't recall buying it… A flash of long hair appeared in his mind. He quickly gasped at the recollection… maybe… maybe it was Misael who had it first.

Suddenly the bear was shoved up onto Kaito's face. "Wha-"

A slight giggle heard from Haruto, he put the bear back down. "Nii-san! You weren't paying attention!"

"Ah, sorry, Haruto." He smiled, picking the bear back up.

_For some reason… this bear means a lot to me. _

Getting the impulse to hug it, with no warning at all, he suddenly lightly tackled Haruto to the ground… along with the bear, of course.

"Nii-san! Whoaaa!"

Laughing together, Kaito held onto Haruto tighter while they lied on the ground.

"Hey… Haruto… tell me something, have I been acting any different lately?"

Haruto remained silent for a moment, unsure on how to respond. "Nii-san, I don't think you… I mean, you've been slightly more quiet lately, but… you're still and always will be the Nii-san I love!"

Chuckling, Kaito got up. "Thanks, Haruto. Well, I'll be out again for a little while… be good, okay?"

"Okay!"

Preparing to leave the house again, Dr. Faker walked by and blocked the door.

"Where are you going?"

"… Do you even need to ask?"

Dr. Faker shook his head, knowing full well what Kaito was about to do… he didn't want it, but he didn't want to restrict his son's life any further than he already had.

Moving away from the door, he walked away. Kaito went straight out, wasting no time looking for Misael.

Walking some more, he wasn't paying attention and ran right into someone…

Yuma Tsukumo.

_Of all the people…_


	3. Chapter 3 A Favor

"Kaito?" Yuma looked over, his eyes meeting Kaito's.

Sighing, Kaito figured he better walk over and see Yuma. It's not as though he could have pretended not to see him.

"What are you doing out, it's so late!"

"The same could be said to _you_."

"Yeah, yeah."

Walking by, Kaito followed and the two went off walking together. A little bit of awkward silence, Yuma spoke up. "So, what _are_ you up to, anyway?"

Sneering at Yuma, he didn't feel like answering such a question. It was none of his business, how dare he just casually ask as if Kaito was obligated to answer.

But then, Yuma _had_ helped a lot, what with Haruto…

"I'm off to the forest. Where a temple is located."

Thinking for a moment, Yuma suddenly realized where Kaito had meant. "Wow, funny coincidence! I'm going there too!"

Kaito's initial thought hearing that; _Damn you._

He didn't want anyone to follow him, let alone be in the same location… had anyone else heard of Misael being Kaito's actual younger brother, that might cause unnecessary rumors.

"For your own good, I advice you not to go there… Why are you heading there?"

A clueless look on his face, Yuma saw no reason not to answer. "Kotori dropped something there, apparently. I think it's a bag. So I'm there to go get it… although I will admit, I don't really want to." Slumping a little, he recalled his duel with Misael there. Losing and ending up in the hospital…

"… What is it you need? I'll get it for you." Kaito offered, looking away.

Startled from Kaito's 'out of character' offer, Yuma curved his head over to see Kaito's expression. "Kaito… you…"

"What? You don't want me to?"

"No, not _that_! It's just, it was so unexpected. And I mean, I don't wanna impose so…!" He laughed, trying to look humble.

"Don't worry about it, I owe you something for saving Haruto like that."

"I think you owe me a little more than just finding a bag on the ground…"

"… You, do you want me to get it or—"

"Yeah, yeah! Sheesh!" Yuma chuckled, as Kaito felt angered from a little hurt pride.

Going off in the distance, Yuma extended his arm. "Whoa, you're going then?"

"… I need to hurry, it's nearly night. I'll return the bag to your place once I get it."

Waving as Kaito left, Yuma was now out of sight. Releasing a sigh of relief, Kaito hurriedly went to the temple.

Entering it, he looked around.

_I think Misael was in a tree before… but wait, would he be here? At this hour? _

Peeking around the darkness, suddenly, Kaito tripped over something in his way… something lying on the ground.

"Ah! What was-!?" Getting up slightly, he leaned over what had caused the falling, only to find his 'supposed' younger brother; Misael.

_Misael..!? What in hell is he doing lying on the ground like this!?_

Feeling a presence, Misael jolted upwards and backed away from Kaito, an icy look in his eyes.

"Misael..! What the hell were you doing there…?!" Kaito yelled over, remaining sitting.

A condescending laugh, Misael had no reason to answer, but decided to amuse himself by doing so. "Is there some kind of rule against lying wherever I wish?"

"Actually, there kind of is. Do you want to get stepped on? Not to mention that just sleeping there at night… who knows who or what could come around here!"

Damn, Kaito got him there. He hadn't thought of that and he had too much pride to admit such a mistake.

"Who said I was sleeping? I was resting. Nevermind this silly talk, what do you want?" Misael demanded an answer with an angered look in his eyes.

"Dr. Faker told me… you're my younger brother. Related to me by blood."


	4. Chapter 4 Meet Up

Getting up, Kaito looked down at Misael. Waiting for a reaction…

"And what difference does knowing make?"

_What…?_

"You told me to ask him! You just said that for no reason?" Kaito shouted to Misael, a bit angry that he went out of his way to ask for no particular reason.

Also getting up, Misael laughed a little. "Don't you feel a little better knowing what you had forgotten? Such a mean father… forcing his son to forget his own brother."

"You shut up. You know nothing about my family…"

"You mean _our_ family."

Getting more pissed off, Kaito attempted to ignore Misael, but he couldn't.

"Maybe you _were_ part of this family before, but you aren't now!"

A sudden stillness overcame the forest… neither spoke. Kaito thought maybe he went too far with that last comment, but he suddenly heard a maniacal laugh.

"Perfect, I didn't want to be part of that shitty family anyway."

"You-!"

His fist clenched and ready to physically harm Misael, he came to a sudden halt. He heard someone approaching… _Oh no_.

Wanting to hide, Kaito quickly pulled Misael up and dragged him behind a tree.

"What are you doing-!?" Covering Misael's mouth with his hand, they both hid and waited to see who the person was…

Unable to see who it was since it was so dark outside, Kaito mumbled under his breath, "Dammit to hell…"

Misael thrashed around a little, disgusted that Kaito's hand was over his mouth… as if being pulled up by someone other than his own will wasn't shameful enough, hiding in the dark was worse.

"Let's sneak off." Kaito pulled Misael along, escaping the dark forest and getting onto the sidewalk safely.

_I wonder who that was, though… who would come out here at night? But then, I'm not one to talk._

"Sigh…"

Still holding onto Misael, he quickly pulled away.

"I need to talk to you. But maybe here isn't the best place."

"… Why not?" Misael questioned, not sure on how humans really were. Being out at night was usually pretty dangerous.

"Look, you wouldn't understand even if I told you."

"Are you implying that I'm incompetent?"

"No, I- Nevermind, come with me."

Dragging Misael along, Kaito didn't know where to take him. He couldn't bring him over to his house, not to where Dr. Faker and Haruto were… this was more complicated than he thought. Not to Yuma's either, that would only cause panic.

_A hotel, maybe..? No one will find us there._

"Where do you think you're taking me?" Misael angrily said, not liking the idea of being dragged off somewhere not of his own choosing.

Ignoring his little brother, Kaito kept on walking.

_I have so many things we need to talk about… _

"What if I'm not going to go with you? Surely you haven't forgotten that I can teleport…"

Quickly walking closer to Misael as he said that, he grabbed his hand again. Tighter this time, tight enough to leave Misael's skin red.

"You can't if I hold onto you like _this_, can you?"


	5. Chapter 5 Arguments

Misael glared at Kaito, his angered expression remaining intact.

"Actually, that isn't true since I still could, but…" The long haired blonde stopped, attempting to remove his hand from Kaito's. "I suppose I can allow you to humor me a little longer."

There went Misael smiling sadistically again. In truth, Misael really couldn't teleport away, since Kaito was tightly holding his hand… but there was no way he was going to admit that 'weakness'.

Dragging him along begrudgingly, Kaito finally made it to a hotel. One right inside of Heartland, and quite flashy looking… per usual in the city, since everything there was colorful and happy looking.

Just the sight of a place like that made Misael sick to his stomach. He really couldn't understand why humans liked places such as this. "Bleh…"

"Did you say something?"

"… Are you going to bring me inside or not? Don't make me wait, I'll become cross."

Sighing, Kaito knew that Misael was already angry with him, so it didn't really matter. But, despite that, he did as his younger brother wished. Maybe deep down in his sub-conscious he remembered Misael and wanted nothing but to help his little brother. Of course, Kaito himself couldn't tell of this secret desire he kept locked away.

A clerk looked over at both Kaito and Misael. "Hello. Do you have a reservation, or..?"

"No. We want a room. How much does that cost?"

"Oh, I'm very sorry sir, but… we can't give you a room without a reservation."

Getting annoyed, Kaito looked around swiftly and then looked at the clerk once more. "Listen here, my father is Dr. Faker, who practically owns this place… give me a room now or so help me god, I will run this place down."

Misael couldn't deny that he found this situation amusing, so he merely smiled while watching.

"Er… y-yes, sir! Sorry, here take this key. Your room is 'Room 107'."

Giving a snobby smile, Kaito took the key and proceeded to walk off with Misael. "Thanks."

Finally finding Room 107 after walking quite a ways, Kaito got the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, opening it and leading Misael inside. Slowly going inside, Misael cautiously looked around.

To his chagrin, this room was just as bright and happy as the outside of the building. Groaning from the colors, he looked at Kaito again. "Dr. Faker owns Heartland? I thought Mr. Heartland did." He snickered.

Sitting on the bed, the older looked over. "On the outside. But we all know dad owns the entire place. Doesn't matter now anyway, he's dead."

"Dead? Oh, I see… yes, he's _dead_." Misael made a little giggle. One that deeply confused Kaito.

"..? What?"

"Nothing. Now, why did you bring me here?"

"We need to talk. About everything. You'll probably tell me more than dad ever will…"

"Sorry to disappoint you Kaito, but I'm not exactly in a generous mood."

After hearing that sentence, Kaito sat there gazing at Misael… a puzzled look on his face.

"… What the hell is your problem? You know I'm not a kind per—"

"No, not that. Why didn't you call me 'Nii-san', like before?"

Simply taken aback from Kaito's response, that was not what he was expecting to hear. Was it really such a big deal?

"I don't think I've ever called you that."

"_Yeah_, you have. You did back when I first saw you again."

"… Did not."

"Did so."

Clenching his fist, Misael didn't like to be told off like that. He was someone who always felt he was right, so this type of conversation infuriated him and trampled on all of his pride.

"Why won't you just admit you said it..?" Kaito sighed, now looking at the floor.

"Because I didn't say it. Why would I admit something I didn't do?"

"You said it to jog my memory before."

"Well I only did it for that reason, so-"

"You just admitted it." Kaito said, a tiny grin on his face. He just won this petty argument.

Horrified that he just lost and admitted it, Misael barked back with the best thing he could think to say at the moment; "You shut the fuck up."

Kaito was just full of sighs lately, especially since his little brother was quite the handful.

"Let's get serious then. Tell me all you know about myself, first off."


End file.
